


Frosted Rose Hips

by SouzouWriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human bill, Inspired by Art, M/M, Tags will be added and ratings will go up, Until Dawn AU, Wendigo, minor charter death mentioned, severe injuries mentioned, this is gonna get dark people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouzouWriter/pseuds/SouzouWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had been desperate. He had put everyone he could even care about at risk, all for the sake for something Dipper cannot understand. Despite all of it though, Dipper just can't hate or blame him. And he also can't just leave him behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Rose Hips

**Author's Note:**

> At any point, if anyone sees a mistake, PLEASE tell me, as this not beta-ed!  
> Enjoy the pain! This zombie has gotta go and work on everything i have planned! *is covered in sticky notes, and pulls one off labeled "chapter one" and checkmarks it*

_**We went down into the silent garden. Dawn is the time when nothing breathes, the hour of silence. Everything is transfixed, only the light moves.** _

_**-Leonra Carrington** _

**_~~8-5 13-1-25-2-5 2-5 25-5-12-12-15-23 12-9-11-5 20-8-5 19-21-14, 2-21-20 9-20 9-19 14-15 8-5 23-8-15 13-15-22-5-19~~ _ **

Dipper was cold. Beyond cold, he was freezing his balls off. Hell, he was pretty sure they were gone and he didn’t just know yet. He honestly would not be surprised.

It didn’t matter though. He had to ignore it. He had to. Bill needed him.

It took the Pines twin a bit to make it through the tunnels. As he made his way though, something felt off. More off then the fact that monsters had been hunting them down. More than the fact of how Pacifica was dead and Grenda was an arm short, with Candy comatose with no sign of waking up anytime soon.

The air felt…sick. Not dead or stale like before. But like…if it had a scent, it would be something rotting and putrid. And in the middle of it all, something actually alive and seriously out of place.

Dipper raced as best as he could, his leg burning from the effort and from the open slash from one of those things. It felt like it had been cauterized, but he knew that it wasn’t the case. Though the ice was doing a damn good job of imitating it. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward, with one name in his mind fighting against everything else screaming at him to turn back and save himself.

_Bill Bill Bill Bill BILL!_

He paid no attention to the doors as he limped through them. He bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling. From the pain or fear, he didn’t know what. He had to find him though. Pacifica had managed to alert the rangers before she died. Help was on the way. But Dipper knew that Bill needed more help then what the rangers could do. And sooner too.

Dipper kept close to the walls, watching his step as well as the crumbling structure around him. He was finally able to find tracks in the snow, Bill’s damn fancy shoes working to his advantage for once. But as he followed them, he realized that they backtracked his own prints. As his boots with Wolfy’s paw prints heading for safety, Bill’s went back towards the danger they had been running from. Dipper cursed under his breath but kept going. He traced the tracks back into the open area, which was once like a church or large chapel. He lost the tracks there, though as he scanned around he realized there was a new sound. Thankfully, one he recognized with joy.

“Bill?” he whispered, creeping though he poked his head out from the shadows. “Bill!”

“Up here, Pine Tree.”

Dipper jumped but then stopped himself from bursting out into the open. “How do I know you not being imitated by one of those things?” He asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

“Eh, I’m too fucked up for them to want to imitate me. I’m worse than they are!”

The pride in such a sad matter called to Dipper on a level that broke his heart at the same time as it filled him with joy. He stepped completely away from the wall so that he could look up into the exposed second floor.

And lo and behold, the blonde asshole stood there without a care in the world, grinning as he waved to Dipper.

“Bill! What do you think you doing up there?” He scolded, voice low with caution. He glanced around as he motioned his hand to his friend. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get back to-”

“Fuck no.”

Dipper paused, and then looked back up. The grin had fallen from Bill’s face, a deep-set frown taking its place. He had one hand on his hip and he cocked it to the side, tilting his head as his honey pastel eyes met Dipper’s own. “Like hell I’m leaving when I’m so close!” Bill then turned around and walked backwards, escaping Dipper’s line of vision until he stepped back and he came back into view.

Dipper caught sight of Bill from his coat up, as he stood in front of a table. From what he could see, it was covered with books and various loose papers, with strange looking things just outside his vision as they blurred. Cursing the monster who broke his glasses, Dipper groaned and exclaimed, “Bill, what the hell are you taking about!?”

 Bill scoffed, saying a few things to himself as he moved things along the table. “…Journals…”

“Huh?” Dipper asked, tilting his own head.

Bill snapped his head back towards Dipper; eye’s wide, as if he had forgotten that he was even there. He then looked away, not looking at Dipper.

“Do…do you remember…the journals?” Bill spoke up, slowly as if he was tired, or if he needed to focus in order to speak. Maybe it was both.

“Yeah…the fake monster books. We found the third one when we were little.” Dipper paused and looked to the side, continuing more to himself then to his friend, “Actually me and Mabel found the other two after you had moved away.” He then looked back up to Bill, who had looked back to him. A distant look of glee shown in his blurry face, though he still looked severely tired. Much like how Dipper himself looked after another bout of his insomnia.

Then again, wasn’t it Bill who stayed awake with him when they were younger? No issues at all aside from the mutual feelings of crankiness and heavy sets bags under their eyes. Bill probably had it more severely then him, if those nights were he didn’t look like he had recovered yet while Dipper did had anything to say.

Dipper tracked his sluggish his movements, praying to himself that he wouldn’t throw himself off the height as he listened to him speak.  
“The books Dipper…they were not fake. They were _real_. Very, very real.” He stepped closer, but only a few steps before stopping, and it let Dipper breath. “Every bit of scribblings were truth Dipper. And I held onto them from my memories. My parents…they threw away the notes I had and everything else involving you in fact

That time I moved away? It was to _control me_. Apparently, I wasn’t worth the risk of going outside with my _behaviors_. But they were never a BAD THING! I mean, I played like a normal child with you…Fuck, you helped me more time I could count Pine Tree!”

As much as the old nickname irked him, as it always had, the confusion of Bill’s words hit him harder. “Are you talking about like when you threw yourself down the stairs and I yelled at you about it? Or when you tried to stab yourself with forks and when I reached out to stop you, you got my arms instead?” Dipper asked, rubbing his arm where the small scars were still in his skin.

“EXACTLY!!!” Bill shouted, making Dipper flinch as he remembered where they were, and what kind of shit they had gotten themselves into. Dipper flailed his arms for Bill’s attention and then shushed at him. The blonde grinned but bent his knees as he balanced on his feet and grew quiet for Dipper. “But I didn’t ‘grow up’ like everyone else had. They wanted me to change and be normal and not myself. So they decided that I was just wrong and tried to lock me up in order to control me like a robot.” Dipper grew wary as even with the distance he could see the manic expression in his face. “Well guess what bitches? I am ALIVE. And stereotypes like them can go fuck themselves-“

Bill snapped at the end of his own sentence, his head turning off to the left in the silence.

No, not silence.

Dipper felt the hairs on his neck, no his whole body raise as he turned his own vision to match, finding a pair of large, milky white orbs floating inside the darkness of a broken hallway opening. The Pines man froze as he watched the rest of the form come into view, then a second right after it. The stench of gore reached his nose and made him want to gag, but he bit his tongue as he held still. He hoped and prayed that Bill was looking at him as he mouthed, “DO. NOT. MOVE.”

He didn’t know if he “heard” his warning or not, but it didn’t matter as he heard a very loud, “FUCK you two are some ugly sons of bitches.”

“Bill!” Dipper exclaimed through his teeth, eyes flying to see him standing up straight, even swaying his hips side to side with his hands in his pockets.

“You guys seriously look like you got skull fucked and then got left in the sun for too long.” Bill continued, then reaching over with one hand and grabbing the cane he had with his own damn limp from that time he had fallen out of a tree and onto Dipper.

He went and threw the cane downwards however, close to the entrance Dipper himself had come in from. As it bounced, Dipper watched it break around the handle but then saw a flash of silver metal peeking out from the wood. _“A sword cane?”_ He thought frantically to himself. He flicked his eyes back up to Bill as he heard his basically shouted, “Don’t worry about me Dipdop, these fuckers are mine.”

The bigger one, appearing more rotted and maybe older, let out a screech as it leapt from the first to the second floor, though instead of landing on the platform, it clung to the walls like a spider.

A very big and very ugly, motherfucking spider.

“That’s right, you heard me!” Bill shouted, pulling his other hand from his pocket as he held up an object, appearing golden as it glimmered in the moonlight. “Just a little closer and I’ll fuck you up like you did my friend.”

Dipper turned his head all the way, wondering just what in the seven hells Bill was thinking, but then quickly realized his mistake as the smaller humanoid crawled forward towards him. It began to hiss as he saw it’s legs bunch, and Dipper knew he had to move _NOW!_

He allowed his leg to give out underneath him, the move serving in ducking before the thing could touch him. It went sailing over his head, he felt some of his hair even touch it’s skin. He ignored the urge to vomit as he used his good leg to push himself off and toward the cane Bill threw for him. Just as he reached it, he turned around, about to call for Bill but the thing was faster and was already on him. Dipper had just enough time to pull the rest off of the hidden sword to slash at the wendigo, using the sheath as a way to keep himself propped up on one knee. It dodged the blow but leapt back a bit, growling as it assessed him and his weapon.

“Bill, we need to get out of here!” Dipper shouted, unable to take his eyes off the monster in front of him. He watched as it leaned back slightly, signally it’s preparation of another jump, where all of a sudden, just as it lurched forward, strange, black tentacle-like shout out of nowhere. Half of them snapped onto the beast’s limps, almost like bear traps, as the rest shoved at him and pushing him back into the doorway. He rolled down the few steps, though landed badly on his slashed leg. He bit his lip and tasted blood as he kept his scream in. He pulled himself up and looked back and saw that the same sort of blackness surrounded Bill’s form, his eyes standing out as a pure gold color as both pair of silvers glared at him as they thrashed. Both of the creatures were trapped but the strain was clear as he heard Bill grunting in severe pain.

“Dipper run! I can’t hold them both off! Run while you can and get back to safety!”

Dipper shoved himself to his feet, wince in the movement as he shouted in return, “What about you!?”

Damn Bill and his white smile as he grinned to him, barking at him practically, “If I can let the smaller one go, then I can handle Big and Stinky here. Just make sure you get damn good head start!”

Dipper drew in a breath, then glanced at the one who had jumped him. It snarled between him and Bill, shifting it’s gaze as it squirmed.

He had to lead it away. Even if Bill was screwy in the head, with whatever sort of magic he was using, he knew that Bill could protect himself if he only had one opponent.

Dipper steeled himself as he proceeded to walk backwards, careful not to trip as he waved his arms about. “Hey!” The eyes remained on him in a chilling relief as he continued to shout, “hey heyeheyeheyheyHEY!” When it finally snarled directly at him, he turned and hobbled away as fast as he could, bringing the sheath up as he let it glide among the bars of the broken asylum.

He didn’t look back as he continued to run, slowly gaining speed as adrenaline pumped continually through his blood stream.

“I’ll come back Bill! Just don’t die on me you dorito loving phsyco!” He shouted one last time, hoping that Bill could hear him just as the snarling hit a pitch and began to grown louder.

_Don’t you DARE fucking die on me!_

**_~~Ibq qeb zlkpqbiixqflk mlfkq qeb txv, yrq fq fp pqfii x zelfzb ql cliilt fq'p ibxa~~ _ **

 

Bill let out a breath as he turned back and faced the creature in front of him. The extra limps that had been holding back the other now snapped back to him and he quickly directed them to hold back the thing even further. It screeches hit Bill’s ears and it left him a little numb, but he ignored it as he tightened his hold on the relic in his hands.

It’s golden angles dug into his bare skin, corners and all, and the pain from the triangle pendent kept him grounded. He took a step forward as he came face to face with the horror before him. Through the magic, he could _feel_ the power with this one. It felt like it was one of the two supposedly oldest ones, and he hope it would have enough power to serve his purpose.

“I will try and make this and quick as possible. Not for you, but for the others.” He spoke softly, mostly to himself and the familiarly shaped shadows that popped in and out of his vision. He took a deep breathe, then held the relic up in front of him, the view appearing as the triangle centering on the behemoth’s forehead. Bill began the spell, chanting out a mix of Latin and other languages forgotten by time. The pendant glowed brightly and he could feel his eyes doing the same, he voice shaking from the intensity of his own soul reaching out to the beast before him through the tendrils. Visibly, it appeared as the limbs inexplicably catching on fire. The flames were lit with an azure color tone as the fire burned as cold as the air around him, if not colder.

Bill focused as his target-no, his prey, slowed it’s struggling as the fire reached it, it’s eyes closing as if in sleep. It’s entire body became engulfed in the blaze as it’s skin crackle, and the smell of burning roadkill filled Bill heavily at the end of his spell. His lungs instantly seized and he was forced to drop the burning corpse as he attempt to clear his chest. But it felt like it was reaching past his lungs and further into his body. _“Is this the magic...?”_ His thoughts stopped like a record as he heard a new sound and looked up.

The wendigo next to him wasn’t the same that went after Dipper. This one was still clean, features defined enough to be female, but now Bill could feel the power coursing through the body, much more intense than the one he just killed.

From it’s place on the edge, it’s long arm snatched out and it’s claws dug into his thigh. The intensity of his scream rang in his ears as if he and the monster were screaming together at the pain. It all faded though as the beast in front of him pulled him to itself, and his body went down hard. His mind was frantic before the back of his head crashed into old concrete, but his last thoughts were solid before being pulled into the abyss.

_I’m sorry Pine Tree. I guess I’m leaving you behind again._

**Author's Note:**

> Lifewhatisthat on Tumblr drew art based on an anon's suggestion of a crossing between Gravity Falls and Until Dawn, which spawned this art (gore warning guys) http://lifewhatisthat.tumblr.com/post/131544498456/here-you-go-anon-i-hope-you-like-it-uwu-i-think and the instant i saw it, my mind exploded with this story. Like, 4 solid days of nothing but writing headcanons on every digital device that had a writing program and scraps of paper. Hell, even my old typewriter was not safe.  
> It took me a bit to actually sit down and write this, thus why its only now getting posted.


End file.
